


Heart & Soul Nebula Porn

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a romance between nebulae. It's all about John and Rodney and their universe love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart & Soul Nebula Porn

"What do you think they're doing over there? You'd think they'd be evolved enough to notice us by now." Rodney emitted a soft, grumpy sigh and let his hydrogen molecules temper down.

Maybe it just wasn't worth the effort of all that work just to catch the eye of someone on an obscure planet that maybe, might possibly, appreciate his brilliance. For pity's sake, they were only 6,000 light years away. Wasn't anyone paying attention? How unobservant could they get? With his luck the nearest intelligent life was probably evolved from apes.

Being an Emission Nebula was a lot of work even if he was exceptionally good at it.  
Unfortunately he'd never quite managed the effortless, rather rakish way, of mixing his dark clouds with his hydrogen the way John had. John did color spectra like it was easy and on top of that, his hydrogen molecules . . . Rodney flushed a deeper red remembering exactly how John discharged his energy. Just thinking about John's radiant heat and the speed of his light waves sent a shiver through Rodney. It was almost indecent. The way he - _pulsed._

Rodney took a firm grip on his control. John's emissions weren't supposed to affect him like this. It was bad enough the way he found excuses to be near John's orbit so that he could sneak a feel of a few radiation waves. (He was almost sure he was subtle enough that John couldn't possibly know that).

Dear galactic spin, he had to think of something else right now. If he didn't get his mind off John, he was going to embarrass himself. It was far too easy to think about letting their gases mingle, the rarer molecules joining to create new elements, to share in the beginnings of star-birth. He sighed. Part of him knew it was a foolish, romantic dream but, oh how he wanted it. Suddenly concerned John might somehow know what he was thinking he drew back as far as he could.

~~~~

"Rodney? You're not thinking of fading out on me are you buddy? Don't scare me like that." John tried to keep the shock out of his voice but Rodney had frightened him badly when he'd suddenly pulled in on himself, the intensity of his light paling from its usual vibrant color.  
John couldn't stand the thought of what the galaxy would be like without Rodney's glow and he spread himself out across the distance to touch every bit of his friend's raw energy he could reach.

He emitted a sigh of relief as Rodney curled into him. With Rodney safe in John's orbit he could relax and enjoy how it felt to have Rodney this close to his center. His gentle pulse sent vibrations at light speed to every part of John. He could no more move away from that then the planets could stop turning. From there, it seemed the most natural thing in the universe to join their emissions as John's hard radiation throbbed in time to Rodney's shuddering hydrogen release.

An eon later, tangled in easy orbit together, lazily watching the galaxy revolve, John vowed,  
"We'll create the stars together, Rodney. Just you and me." And as he gently circled Rodney's inner core he whispered,

"As many as you want."

~~~~

**Epilogue**  


Baby stars are born:

[ ](http://usera.ImageCave.com/pf_shamrock/Other/star%20is%20born.bmp.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://antwrp.gsfc.nasa.gov/apod/ap080914.html) is the picture that inspired it all.


End file.
